The Truth
by BSManthaLUV
Summary: Joan listened to him talk, suddenly realizing she was wrong. Wrong enough to land her in an asylum. If only she could talk to someone about... maybe she can.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Joan Of Arcadia. Do you need a legal document witness and all?

"Joan," Called Ryan emerging from the dark shadows. "Yeah," She replied blankly, not functioning "Come to me!" Joan obeyed putting one foot in front of the other slowly carrying herself forward. "Don't do it Joan!" God yelled from nowhere, yet the words echoed through the cave. "Jane, come on!" Shouted Adam, siding with Ryan. Joan looked further into the darkness noticing many eyes watching her. She spotted Grace, Luke, Kevin, LILY, her mom, and her dad. There were so many more. He had and army. Joan had no army. Suddenly she felt lonely and alone. Utterly and completely alone.

Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding sang Joan's alarm clock. She felt her eyes flutter open. She was shaky, that dream had all felt so real. She could still feel the damp cave surrounding her and hear Ryan's menacing laugh. She sighed searching the room suspiciously looking for god who was probably messing with her dreams. Nothing.

(Theme song… you got to love it… What if god were one of us LA, LA, LA. LUV it my people)

"You guys don't understand, it was so real." Joan explained to Luke and Grace as she walked down the school hallway. They both stared at her, most likely trying to decide how crazy she was. "I'm not crazy!"

"Dude, Ryan isn't evil. He saved Adam, Rove might not be here right now if it wasn't foe him." Argued Grace. Joan rolled her eyes.

"A dream is a dream. There is no deeper psychological point to it." Luke muttered siding with Grace. Typical.

"You weren't there." Joan said annoyed. She was sorry she'd ever started to explain it.

"I thought we were." Grace said stating a question. Joan didn't hear her though, she was to busy focusing on a figure mopping floors in the distance. Just whom she wanted to see. "I have to go."

Joan ran up backpack and ponytail swinging. Angrily she began bashing god, "You said I had allies! They were all on Ryan's side! All of them!" She sighed waiting for a reply. When all she got was raised eyebrows she glared coldly.

"I told you Joan all you have to do is explain the situation to them."

"So what? So I can land myself a bunk back in crazy camp. Why would I volunteer psychotic information about myself?" Joan was furious at God, though she could not figure out why.

"Do you guys ever wash these floors? Girl, the remains from Atlantis are on it!" God replied changing the subject.

"God!" Joan said not exactly addressing him.

"Yes?" He asked leaning on his mop in a magazine like pose.

"A model now?"

"Maybe tomorrow." God replied.

Joan walked ran away from him looking for her friends. She'd been ditched. Quickly but quietly she rushed into her next class just as the bell rang. She flopped into a chair pondering what God had said. What was her assignment now? Was it the same? Did she have to tell someone her secret? She prayed to no one that it was the first. If she did have to tell someone who? So many questions. No answers.

Joan sighed; normally she was walking home with Adam. Grace, Luke, someone. Today though she was alone brushing her feet against the sidewalk and watching the still blades of grass sit there.

Joan passed tree after tree and bush after bush. She passed person after person. Then she passed another person, a person who was trimming bushes. They addressed her by name.

God.

"What do you want now!" Joan demanded annoyed with the innuendo god often used.

"I want you to spy on Adam. Tell me everything he says and does, tell it all. If he mops the floors I want to—need to know. Tell me Joan don't tell another form of me. Tell me. Me." Joan scrunched up her eyebrows. Why did he need to know what Adam did? Why tell this God. Why not him when he was the cute boy? Why was he talking like that? It didn't seem like God. Maybe Joan did earn herself a place back in crazy camp. That'll be an honor.

"Why?" The word barely escaped her throat she was confused.

" 'Cause I told you too."

This was not God.

It wasn't.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care. Your not him." Joan mumbled shuffling away, the shuffle soon became a jog and the jog soon became shaky-sobbing-run.

Joan crashed into the person she was supposed to spy on. "Adam," She gasped half sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her murmuring Jane. Joan sobbed.


	2. Challenges

**Disclaimer: **I'm too scatterbrained to own a T.V. show.

"What was up the other day Jane? You wouldn't tell me what was wrong." Asked Adam while they were walking down the hall. It was the end of the school day and Joan had never been so glad to leave. God could be lurking around any corner and Joan didn't know he was.

"Um… Yeah it was just that the stress is getting to me. With the tests and the um the everything." Joan had never heard a more lame excuse escape her lips. "I can't tell. I don't know," She added in a whisper. It was better then a bunch of lined up um's.

"OK." Adam replied hesitantly.

"OK. While thanks for caring." Stated Joan. She left him standing in the dense halls watching her leave.

"Are you scared of me now Joan?" _Someone_ asked Joan. She spun around anxious to find the source of the irritable little girl's voice. There she was, standing by a tree. She'd always been a common god; Joan let her suspicions slip into the shadows and approached God cautiously.

"Are you, you?" Joan questioned.

"I'm what you think I am Joan." God replied.

"I think your messing up my life. I'm sure Adam thinks I'm crazy now! And it's only a matter of time before the news spreads."

"He doesn't think your crazy, he feels sorry for you."

"Right."

"Did you show any evidence you were crazy?"

"I was tearing up! For nothing!"

"It was for something don't doubt yourself Joan."

"Adam doesn't know that."

"Yes he doe—"

Joan cut him off a certain incident passing through her mind, "Who was that yesterday?" She asked teeth clenched.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Joan." With that God skipped away with a girly grin.

"Your not supposed to be in high school anyway! What are you _pretending _to be like four?" God kept skipping, heads turned, Joan ran away cheeks bright red.

Joan began to reshelf books it wasn't hard. She just had to remember A came before Z. An easy task itself.

She heard the door creak open and the bell do it's aggravating, innocent little ding. She slowly turned to see whom the customer was she was about to tell them they close in five minutes. That is until she saw who it is.

"What do you want?" Joan asked icily.

"Books." Replied Ryan bluntly. But Joan saw—even from across the room --the lie burning in his eyes.

A sudden idea popped into her head. It inched it's way to her clenched teeth and out her mouth after that, "Did you have anything to do with what happened yesterday?" She blurted.

"Ah, the whole god incident? The information isn't of any value to me so there is no use hiding it. Yes. I paid the guy. Clever huh Joan?"

"Why?" She ground out.

"Because it's a war and so far darling I'm winning." He started to leave.

"Wait!" Joan shouted. He turned. "What did you want with Adam?"

"Oh, he is a valuable little thing. Just wanted to win him over the rest of the way. He seems to be torn."

"But it didn't work, I didn't fall for it."

"Your right. You didn't. But sometimes life –or I—will throw you a curve ball. Better brush up on your baseball techniques." He left. She stood.

She'd be ready.

No matter what.


End file.
